The present invention relates to surface modifying compositions that may be applied to surfaces to protect, enhance or otherwise modify the surfaces.
Various types of surface modifying compositions are known. For example, such compositions include UV protectants, corrosion inhibitors, stain repellents, antimicrobial coatings, and others.
In some cases the surface modifying compositions are based on compounds that have low surface energies. However, this low surface energy, which provides a desired modification of the surface, may also present issues of adherence of these compositions to the surfaces on which they are applied.
Also, in some cases the surface modifying compositions have hydrophobic properties that can make it difficult to produce a water based application matrix with the compositions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved surface modifying compositions.